Out the Match
by Rogue LeBeau12
Summary: Watch as Johnny meets the only girl that will make him weak in the knees, but she has a dangerous secret.
1. Those Blue Eyes

Out The Match

Chapter 1: Those Blue Eyes

Johnny POV

It was the night before Reed and Sue's wedding. Johnny had just taken a shower because he was getting ready for the bachelor party.  
Ben asked through the door; "Hey Matchstick! You almost finished doing your hair?" Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yeah,yeah, laugh all you want. But we both know which one of us is better looking." Ben laughed through the door, "Yeah, it's me." He walked down the hall chuckling.

30 minutes later: Reed's bachelor party….

Johnny was dancing with Trixi and Selena. He had them wrapped around his pinky fingers. They didn't seem to care that he was dating them both at the same time. They would laugh and giggle stupidly every time he touched them.

The club was usually full, but tonight expecially, it was over filled, to the point where about 500 people were lined up outside. The space between people was about 2 centimeters. But, between that 2 centimeters, the clearest, crystal blue eyes peeked out and their owner was sitting at the bar. He left the two dancing, confused girls who were complaining to meet the mystery girl. He cassualy strolled over to the girl in the chair. "Is this seat tyaken?" He asked. She shook her head. He looked at her face. She had long, platnium blonde curly hair that framed her face. She had sun baked skin and bright pink lips that looked like she had just bitten into a cherry that stained her lips permanently. Johnny realized that he was drooling and his jaw was dropped open. He closed it, and she giggled and smiled with a row of perfect white was like the sun came out in the middle of a hurricane. "You're Johnny Storm." She said in a thick Austrailian accent. "The one and only." She giggled again, and it sounded like wind chimes clanging together. "Kai Sanders." She put her hand out and he took it and they shook hands. "Let me buy you a drink." She refused, lifting her martini. "Right."

Johnny struggled to make conversation. Her piercing blue eyes were making him sweat profusivily. Again she giggled. "Why are you sweating? The AC is on full blast in here." Johnny eyed a window to hit on her. "Its…your eyes, there like, crazy blue." She giggled, "Thank you."

Reed was dancing on stage with Candi and Joanie. He was using his super powers as dance moves, spinning his arms around and stretching his torso to unbelievable heights. Ben walked up to Johnny and Kai. "Benny, this is my new friend Kai Sanders." Ben shook Kai's hand. "You smell like the seafront." "BEN!" Johnny exclaimed. "Sorry, she does. It smells good." Kai grabbed a piece of hair and quickly sniffed it. "Thank you, I think." Said a confused Kai. Then Susan showed up with General Hager and two of his officers. One was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a woman with green eyes and blonde hair pulled up into a bun. They both looked angry.

Johnny exchanged numbers with Kai, and asked her to stay right there, and that he would be back shortly. He followed a guilty looking Reed, a REALLY angry looking Susan, and a confused Ben into the soup kitchen in the back. Sue walked intothe room and glared at Reed who seemed to have flinched at her stare. Sometimes, Sue could be really scary. Johnny knew from experience.

He couldn't keep his mind off of Kai's eyes. They were mesmerizing, inviting, entrapping, and absolutely, positively beautiful. Then, he dreamed of her lips, soft, and pink. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and lean in close…..Johnny shook his head free from his reverie to find the female guard eyeing him. she winked at him, and for the first time in Johnny's adult life, he blushed. She smiled back at him in satisfaction. Johnny ripped his eyes away from hers and back to the engaging conversation the 'adults' were having. They were talking about the anomalies that had been happening around the world. The male officer had a laptop in his hand with a bird's eye-veiw of an unusual crater.


	2. Decisions

Out The Match

Chapter 2: Decisions

Johnny POV

Johnny asked if Kai wanted a ride home, and she gratefully answered yes. He asked her for directions and when they arrived at the destination, it was the Baxter Biulding. Johnny let a large smile out on his face. "This is unreal." He chuckled lowly. "What?" Asked Kai sounding clearly confused. "I live in this building." "What a coincidence!" Kai exclaimed. Her blue eyes again were making him sweat. "Which apartment?" "307" Kai replied. Johnny slammed his head against the wheel and the horn blew. He jumped as well as the old woman crossing the street. "We are in 306. I'll walk you to your door if you like." She giggled causing him to smile. "I don't see why not."

They both walked out of the parking lot in scilence. They walked about a foot apart, and walking on the same feet at the same time. _Creepy_. Johnny thought. They got to their floor and Johnny waited for Kai to open the door. "Good night, Johnny. Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Tomorrow." Johnny repeated the word with so much pain in his voice. He wanted to stay up all night and watch her magnificent blue eyes. But, he knew that he culdn't do that. "Goodnight, Kai. Sweet Dreams." With that she smiled at him and shut the door. The slamming of the door made him wince.

Johnny walked into the apartment dazed. Sue greeted him happily. "Johnny!" she exclaimed. She hugged him and he snapped out of his daze. "Uh.. Sue, are you feeling okay?" "Just fine." She let go and looked up at him with teary eyes. "What's wrong?" "I'm getting married tomorrow." Johnny groaned and lead her to the couch. She was shaking, her thin shoulders and her loose hair quivered. Johnny was astonished. The only time he'd seen Sue cry was when their parents died. That happened when he was 8.

"Sue, what are you worried about? You're getting married to a man that is madly, truly, and stupidly in love with you." He said this with the most sincerity his body would let him to. He was honestly trying to comfort his bigger sister. The Woman he had always looked to as a mother, protecter, and a friend. Now it was his turn to show her some love to her. "You're going to be the best wife ever, the best mother ever. There is nothing to worry about. And don't worry about Reed not loving you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like he doesn't see anything else but you." Sue's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "What? You didn't know I could be so nice?" "Its just that I have never heard you be so-s o sincere about what you say. Have you been spending time with a girl?" Johnny blushed. Sue screamed with joy. "Tell me all about her! Where did you meet, how does she make you feel?" "I met her tonight,and she lives right next door. She has the bluest eyes ever and they make me melt every time I see them." She squealed with delight. No one heard the swishing sound of a surfboard in the air by the window.


	3. The Wedding

Out the Match

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Johnny POV

It was 10:32 am on Saturday, May 16th, 2012. Johnny was shaving off the stubble on his light skin. He looked up into the foggy mirror at his eyes. They were his usual see-through green eyes. But all of a sudden, they turned that clear blue colour, and his hair became long and blonde and his skin became tanned. He shook his head. He was dreaming about Kai way to much. She was just a girl. Right? She was just another girl.

Johnny slipped into his tuxedo and quickly ran down to the kitchen to grab a quick glass of something to clear his mind. When he got down there Ben and Alicia were getting ready. He quietly walked in as not to disrupt the moment they were having. _Dang. Everyone around here is in love these days. _Johnny sighed. "Hey Johnny." Alicia said with a chuckle. "Wow." Johnny exclaimed. "I didn't even say anything and she knew I was there!" "It's not hard to tell, you smell like ash." Ben giggled like a little boy. Alicia was fastening the little flower on Ben's coat lapel. "OW!" Ben laughed. Alicia slapped him. "Don't do that. There you're perfect." "You're perfect." They both giggled and shared a quick kiss on the lips. Johnny groaned in disgust. "Bye Johnny." Alicia said walking away. Ben and Alicia were the most strangest couple you will ever meet. Ben was a 50 Ton rock man and Alicia was a blind artist who did nothing but sculpted all day. They were masterpeices. Busts of Ben and of the Earth and all sorts of strange things. Sometimes, Johnny thought that Alicia had superpowers herself.

Ben turned to Johnny. "So, I got a question for you. How do you two…" Ben looked confused. Johnny struggled to find the words to say. He snapped both of his fingers and smiled at the stupid question he just asked. Ben's eyes widened form shock when he realized what he was asking. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" "Hey, I just wanted to know, I hate to wake up one morning to find out that she was killed in a rockslide." Johnny ran a way laughing while Ben ran after him "I'll show you a rockslide!"

It was twenty- five minutes till the wedding. Johnny couldn't get Kai's eyes out of his head. He had to go see her. He quickly exited the apartment, and knocked on Kai's door. She answered, and he sighed quietly at the sight of her blue eyes. She answered politely: "Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding right now?" Johnny had to tell her how he felt. "I can't sleep, eat or think right. I think I'm in love with you." She opened her blue eyes wide. "I love you." He whispered. He leaned down and wrapped his arm around her full waist. She leaned up to him. She smiled openly, invitingly. Then their lips crushed together. He felt conflicted, that he should be at the wedding, but he wanted to stay with her. She kissed him back, more passionately, and they pulled apart. "Come to the wedding with me, please." She looked down at their hands intertwined with each other. "Okay, but I'll meet you there." He smiled,and they kissed again. She closed the door. Johnny walked back into the apartment and he was delighted. Sue smiled at him, and asked "What are you so happy about?" "That girl I was telling you about last night is coming!" Susan smiled even wider and hugged him. "Johnny, I think you're falling in love!" I think I am.

Then she entered. She was wearing her hair up in a bun, and her hair had streaks of blue running through it. She had pearl earrings. She wore around her neck a black choker with mini seashells around the front. Also she wore real pearls in a long loop reaching down to her stomach. Her dress was a turquoise strapless dress that went above her knees and she wore white pumps. She could get ready and look that good this fast? Johnny dropped his jaw, and Sue picked it up for him. "Thanks" he whispered. Johnny walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Sue, this is Kai Sanders, she lives next door. She's from Austrailia." Kai giggled. Sue shook hands and then said, "It's so nice to meet you, Johnny can't stop talking about your e…" She was cut off by Johnny. "She means its nice to meet you, right Sue?" "Huh, yeah right sure." Sue rolled her blue eyes.

Kai walked out to her seat in the crown. 5,4,3,2,1. While holding her hand, Johnny lead Sue down the asile to the altar. He kissed her on the cheek and gave Reed her hand. He had just gave away his sister to Reed Richards, the man who was going to take care of Sue, and in a matter of minutes, he would be his brother-in-law. He took his seat next to Kai. "Thank you for for coming on such short notice." "It was worth it." She took his hand. He smiled so wide that Ben started to giggle. Just as the preist started talking, Reed's PDA started to ring. Everyone started to talk softly. Susan looked very annoyed. "Reed!" She mumbled. "We have to get through this quickly…" He was interrupted by a overhead helicopter that started to get dangerously close to the wedding. The guests' hair and clothes started to be blown back from the winds the helicopter's propleors were creating. People started to get up and run and leave. Johnny let go of Kai's hand and started to help people out of the area. He turned around and the helicopter was on the floor. And Kai was gone.


	4. The Chase

Out the Match

Chapter 4: The Chase

Johnny POV

She disappeared. Where could she have gone? Back to her room? Did something terrible happen to her? Johnny looked frantically around the place. People were running and were scattered about the place. He looked over at the altar. Sue was sitting there hunched over and was crying. He wanted to go over there and help her, but he was looking for Kai. He called out her name, and there was no answer.

Then, a streak of silver flew past in the sky. "Johnny?" Reed asked. Johnny ran his hands over the suit he had bought early that morning. "But this is Dolce!" Reed flashed him a look. "Fine." Johnny sighed and jumped off the building, burning the suit. He chased after the silver streak and followed it until it reached the Chrysler building. It knew it was being followed and phased through the building. "That's awesome." Johnny gasped in amazement. He kept flying for what felt like 5 seconds and then before he knew it, he was in the Holland Tunnel. He got a bit closer, and he realized the silver streak was a man on a silver surfboard. But the man was covered completely covered in silver and he had a what looked like a woman made out of water clinging on to his back. The Silver Surfer turned to look at Water Woman and she nodded and turned to Johnny. She held out her hand and a huge water blast came spraying out at Johnny. He dodged it, but a few drops of water landed on his face. He licked his mouth where the water had landed. It was salt water.

Johnny kept flying through the tunnel dogding buses and cars that were coming in his direction. The Water Woman kept looking back as if she was worried of hurting Johnny. Johnny could barely see her face. It was full of despair and anguish, and he looked into her eyes. They were the same blue as Kai's. Johnny shook his head to get her out of his mind. He was worried that he wouldn't find her.

Johnny started to realize the surfer was going upwards towards the sky. Johnny followed, "Let's end this." He sped up to match the surfer's speed, but kept behind the pair. As soon a s they reached out of Earth's atmosphere, Johnny swung his body in fornt of the surfer, suprising him. to his surprise, the surfer's hand swiftly reached out and grabbed Johnny's throat, forcing him to take in a breath of space air. Johnny looked over at the Water Woman who looked as if she was crying. "OK, you win." The surfer released Johnny's neck and he felt himself falling. He felt heat on his back and then he exclaimed, "Flame ON!" To save himself from burning from the earth's atmosphere.


	5. The Aftermath

Out the Match

Chapter 5: The After Math

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters, except for my own creation, Kai Sanders.

Johnny POV

Johnny woke up to the sound of Sue's crying. He flashed open his eyes quickly, and his sleepy gaze met Sue's teary eyes. "JOHNATHAN SPENCER STORM! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT WHEN YOU JUMPED OFF THAT BIULDING?" Johnny sleepily moved his eyes toward Reed who walked out of the room when she had asked the question. "How do you feel? Are you in pain? Do you want water?" She rubbed his hand. She was going through mood swings. She was in distress. He couldn't blame her; her wedding had just been interrupted by a man covered in silver.

Johnny looked around at the people around his bed. General Hager and his two officers were at the foot of his bed. Ben and Alicia were at his left, and Sue was worrying over him at the right. Reed had left the room; he didn't want to get in trouble with Sue for asking Johnny to jump. Johnny sprang upright, scaring Sue. I gotta get some air. "Johnny..." Johnny walked out of the room. He got up to the balcony looking over the entrance to the Baxter Building. He looked over and he saw the hair and those stunning blue eyes.

"Kai!" He shouted out over the balcony. She looked up and smiled with those pearly whites of hers. He had tiptoed a little too far off the edge, and he fell over, screaming all the way. He closed his eyes and waited for the _splat_, but he felt a pair of strong arms underneath him. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Kai!" He exclaimed. He reached up and hugged her. He was relieved to see her again and to see that she wasn't dead. He released the hug and looked into her immense eyes. He reached for her cheek and stroked it. She leaned in, and he felt her cool breath on his face. She pulled back when they both realized that they were surrounded by people with cameras.

Sue came running out screaming "JOHNNY!" She ripped him out of Kai's arms and she gave him a fierce hug. Johnny could have sworn that his eyes bulged out of his head. "I'm fine, Sue, don't worry." "Are you sure?" "Yes." She let go and turned to the crowd. "Oh, hello." "Hi, Ms. Storm." They echoed. Kai laughed. "Oh, hello Kai." "Hi." One of the reporters shouted to Johnny, "Uh, Torch, who's the girl?" An eruption of questions ensued the one reporter's question. Johnny looked over at Kai. "Who do you want me to be?" She whispered. She nodded. Johnny silenced the crowd. "This is my girlfriend, Kai Sanders. The crowd went crazy. Johnny leaned in for the kiss. Kai smiled. Sue gasped. They kissed.

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I had a whole other idea for the next chapter. I've been writing this story all day. I'm gonna take a break. Good Nite!**


	6. Arms

**OK, I was on vacation for the last week, so I'm real sorry that I couldn't write this faster. I'm gunna try to finish it this weekend. Read and Review? PLEEZE? **

Out the Match

Chapter 6: Arms

Johnny POV

Johnny and Kai were lying on a picnic blanket in Central Park, looking up at the clear blue sky and pointing out the clouds and laughing. Johnny reached tover and grabbed Kai's hand. They both turned over on their sides and looked int each other's eyes. _Wow_. Johnny thought. _I'm a lucky guy, Kai's the most beautiful, smartest and funniest girl ever. I have ever met. _"I love you." He leaned in closer to her beautiful face. She grinned her million dollar smile. His hand released his hold on her hand and moved it onto her back. He moved in closer to listen to her soft, even breaths. Their noses touched and so did their lips. Johnny intensified the kiss and Kai wrapped her arms around his waist. They pulled apart and she laughed. Behind him, an annoyed sounding voice cleared her voice.

Johnny turned and saw a short girl in a pink and white tennis outfit that looked 2 sizes too small. "Angela." Johnnny said with a tone of horror in his voice. "Who's this girl, Johnny?" Angela said in a nasal voice. "This is my girlfriend, Kai Sanders." Kai smiled sweetly. "Johnny, aren't you going to introduce me to your… er… friend?" "Oh, right. Angela-my ex, meet my current girlfriend, Kai." Angela chewed rather loudly on her gum. "But, you're mine, Johnny-poo." Kai raised her perfect eybrow in surprise. Angela moved towards johnny, and started to rub her hand against his chest. "You broke up with me… remember?" Johnny said frightened.

The girl before him never really had a good memory, or brains at all. She was just kind of pretty, he had just dated her for the fun of it. Kai was a whole different story. She was hot, smart, and funny. She was truthfukl and she actually loved him for who he really was.

Johnny snapped out of his thoughts. "Johnny is mine, I had had him first" "why don't we let Johnny choose?" "Darling, she said sweetly, while lacing their fingers together. "You choose. I respect your decision." Johnny didn't hesitate. "Kai of course." Angela's smile faded into a scowl. "Fine. I didn't love you anyways. You and your dumb blonde can have each other."

At that Kai seemed to flinch. She stood up. "don't you ever call me a dumb blonde." She snarled. "Why, are you afraid I'm going to say something you can't understand?" "Angela, that's enough." Johnny stood up and interrupted the converstion. He looked over at Kai's eyes which seemed to deepen in colour. They began to glow. Tears spilled onto her cheecks and she started to shake. Angela moved back as Kai moved towards her. "Babe, it's getting late, we should get home." The trembling ceased at his touch. The dark blue glow faded, too.

They got in the car. And Kai held her head as if she had a headache. "are you ok?" She shook her head. There was scilence for about 30 seconds. "Johnny," She said her voice pleading and trembling. Her eyes were blazing with pain and tears were falling again. "I've not been completely truthful with you. I'm not who you think I am.

Johnny was confused. "Whatever it is you're about to tell me, I promise you I will not get angry with you." "You can't promise anything." As the tears fell faster. "I'm not like like other girls." "You're absolutely right." She smiled falsely. "Just now, in the park with… Angela" she said the name with disgust. "I hate being called a dumb blonde. It's just so steriotystical. " she was avoiding his gaze. "I used to get picked on a lot in school for that. I was the only blonde in the class, so it was easy to pick on me. One day, one of the meanest girls cornered me. She told me I was the dumbest blonde on the face of the earth, and I shouldn't deserve to live, and she was going to put me out of my misery." Her stare became haunted, and she stopped crying. "The girl had and old pipe from the janitor's closet. She beat me up. Badly." Kai ran her fingers down her left arm. There were scars from her shoulder don to her inner elbow. She closed her eyes as if she were reliving the pain. "I have more than this."

"Afterwards, I was really mad. I stood up, and all of a sudden, I felt real cold and angry. I wanted to kill her. I felt a tugging at my stomach and my heart started beating faster. The water fountains in the halls were shaking. The water from them spewed out and I willed them to hit her." She stopped the story and started crying again. "She just looked so helpless and terrified. Of me. I told myself to stop and relax, but I was so mad, I couldn't control myself. I drowned her. I ran as far away as I could. Then, he found me." "Who?" "The man you call the Silver surfer." Johnny's worried expression melted away andturned into one of anger. "I was terrified of who I was and who I had become. He told me my talent should be used and I shouldn't hide from it, I should embrace it. He taught me how to fly and fight." "You can fly?" "not in this form." Kai's face took on a pained expression. " one day, he took me down to the ocean. He told me we were going to be learning a new lesson today. Then he drowned me. I can only remember clawing at his hands and his hand around my neck, but that's it. I woke up on the beach. I felt cold and looked down at my body. I was completely made out of water. I tried to speak, but no sound came out. Then, he showed up. He told me that he had the power to change me back and and he would if I would be his slave. I had to say yes, I couldn't stay water all my life." Another tear fell down her face.

"johnny, he's working for something that wants to destroy the earth. He sent me after you to distract you, for you to fall in love with me. I swear, it started out that way. But I fell in love with you. I'm going to go away from here, from, you so you won't get hurt. I love you." She reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. His eyes turned amber with fire. "that was you on the surfboard, trying to kill me? You tricked me!" " I see, you're angry with me. I'll leave." She got out and walked away.


	7. Pain

**Hey Guys: I'm sooooooo sorry that this one was so late, I just got a new Ipod touch and I downloaded a typing app, and I think ill use it more than my normal PC. Enjoy! Read and Review, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE?!**

Chapter 6: Pain

Kai POV

Kai was terrified. Noran was going to be furious at her for telling Johnny about them. It was better for Johnny to be in danger of being hurt.

She walked into the ware house and called out loud enough it echoed. "I'm here." He came soaring out. "You know the consequences." "Yes." Kai said. She followed him to the boiler room. She lit a match and held it out. "Do it." He commanded. She held her right arm out and lit it on fire. She watched as the flames licked at her arm and slowly ate off the skin on the surface. She winced at the pain, but she let it reach her elbow. It reminded her of the way Johnny's eyes blazed like fire when he was angry at her. She deserved it. You play with fire, you get burned.

30 minutes later...

Kai's arm was wrapped up. The sting from the fire had dulled down to a warm numbness. She looked over at the candle on the table. She pulled her legs up to her chest and began to cry, not because of the pain, but because she missed Johnny. She thought of his see through green eyes and his contagious laugh. She had to go and see him.

She changed quickly and climbed out of the window and jumped. She phased in the air into water.

She flew all the way to the Baxter Building. She lighted onto Johnny's bed and phased back.

He came in 5 minutes later on his leather jacket; he had been riding on his motorcycle. His now shaggy hair was a bit wind-blown. Kai lost her breath. Johnny turned on the lights his eyes wide. "I know I should have called first," Kai explained. "I had to see you again." She got up to hug him, his arms open wide.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands around her waist. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his jacket. He kissed her hair and whispered; "I love you." she smiled and said "I love you too." She sighed into his jacket. He broke the embrace and leaned their foreheads together. Kai closed her eyes and felt her heart beating fast. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She pressed herself into him, and he pressed back. He sighed and she smiled. They pulled apart. "I have to go; he will know that I left.

"Wait a minute," he said noticing the bandages on her arm. "What happened?" "I got in trouble for telling you about us. He made me set my arm on fire. Don't worry, he's done worse. I heal fast." she backed up and phased. She phased back and removed the bandages. The burns were gone.

"This is wrong. You don't have to let him do this to you. Fight back!" "I can't, I'm bound to him. I'd run if I could, but he would just find Me." her eyes started to water again. "I'm a slave." she whispered in anguish. He surprised her with a passionate kiss. They slammed into a wall and Johnny deepened the kiss. Kai pulled away for air. "I want to stay, but I can't. If I leave now the punishment won't be as bad." She kissed him one last time and then whispered gently "I love you, always and forever." With that, she jumped out the window.

She got back to the ware house. He grabbed her and he said gruffly; "I'll. Deal with you later, phase, we're going on a little trip." she did as she was told and hopped on the board with a sigh. He zoomed out of a window and the ride seemed for 5 seconds. She blinked. They were in Antarctica. Noran demanded that she crack the frozen water and part it so that he could make the crater.

Noran didn't start out evil. He was just influenced by Galactus, the one they both served. Noran started out hating Galactus, he held him as his assistant to destroy planets that he wanted to feed on. Galactus told Noran that if he didn't help him, he would destroy his home planet. But he got too used to the death and destruction, his mind switched to evil.

Kai sighed and parted the water of the frozen sea. She trembled and Noran shot a blast into the ground under the water. She let it go and the water drained into the crater. They flew back to land and they hovered over a cliff. A man in a black cloak stood there, a hood shrouding his face.

"You and I can accomplish great things together. You may serve under me, I have great plans." _"How dare he? Come up to us and ask us to be under his command?"_ Kai thought. Noran stiffened up and moved back as to protect Kai. "I serve one only." He turned around and began to fly away.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU! YOU AND YOUR WATER NYMPH WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Yelled they covered man. Kai heard a crackling noise behind her and then, felt a sharp pain in her back. It was like being strapped to dynamite and having it blown up while you were set on fire.

Kai felt herself falling off the board. She couldn't move, the pain was too much. She heard a shooting noise and saw the surfer swoop down to catch her. He grabbed her just as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Johnny POV

Johnny was sad. He missed Kai. That night when she had come to see him, she was begging for him to love her again. He couldn't say no. Her eyes got to him again.

The General led them into a room which seemed like a large movie theater. "You guys sucked out there today." "Gee, thanks General," Johnny thought. "That's why I decided to bring in backup." Then Victor VonDoom emerged from the shadows.

The next thing he knew, Ben flew out at Victor and grabbed him by the neck. They smashed into the wall, cracking it. General Hager yelled, "Let him go!" "Ben," Reed said, his voice shaking. "Let him go." Ben growled and released his grip.

"Von Doom has had contact with the alien. All eyes were on Victor. "I recorded my encounter with him. He had with him, a woman made completely made out of water." Johnny perked up at the description.

The video began to play and Johnny watched in horror as Kai was electrocuted and fell off the board. He got up as his eyes and hands set on fire. He lunged at Victor, screaming "You Monster!"

He shot flame at Doom's body and head. He couldn't see anything straight. He only saw red. He tackled Doom and screamed in his ears "You killed her? How could you?" Doom managed to choke out: "After I shocked her, the surfer shot me and caught the nymph, she's alive."

The words gave him some relief, but he was still angry. "But why did you shoot her? What did she do?" Doom smiled darkly and said, "She was in my way, so I shot her."

Johnny got so mad, the General ordered 6 soldiers and 12 fire extinguishers to get Johnny off of Doom. Finally Ben grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and said:" Relax, we will find her, she's alive."

"Doom got up off the floor and huffed out. "Now, if you are all finished tackling me, I'd like to redirect your attention onto the screens. Pay attention to the part where the alien shoots me." "I like the part where you fall on your butt." Ben laughed. "As you can see, the source of his power is the" "board." Reed finished for him. "Yes."

"Well, that means we have to separate him from the board." Reed proposed. "Good." General Hager said suddenly. "You and Richards can build the machines."

Johnny's mind wandered off and he imagined a crowd dressed in black, standing around a coffin. He walked towards it, realizing himself, too was dressed in black. He looked into his hand and he saw he was holding a white rose. He looked to his left and to his right, seeing Sue and Reed, crying. He looked to the other side, Ben and Alicia, tearing up, and Ben said "I'm so sorry buddy." Johnny felt confused. He finally arrived at the coffin and looked in. There, laid Kai, with daisies laced into her hair and her lips were blue, not their normal cherry pink. She had on a black gown herself, also laced with daises. Her eyes were open, and he found her eyes were completely black, with tears streaming down her face. In her hand, she held a sand dollar, seashell and a starfish. As Ben closed the coffin, Johnny put his rose in her hands.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled in his ear. Johnny yelped. "Let's go." Johnny left the theater with an image of Kai's funeral in his head.


	8. The Mission

**Hay guys! I'm so sorry about this one being late; I just started school….. So how was everyone's summer? I'm also sorry about not finishing the twin, if some of you guys have been reading it; I have to spend some more time on the computer. By the way, I have been working on a new X men fanfic, so if you are a fan, it's coming soon. I have nothing else to say. Chris Evans is HOT. Any ways, READ ND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEZE?!**

The Mission

Out the Match

Kai POV

The pain was everywhere. She barely felt her legs and her back was aching. She opened her eyes slowly to observe her surroundings. She was in a cave, lying on a bed of leaves and moss. A few yards away, a slowly dying fire sat. But where was Noran? Had he left her her to die?

Then 20 minutes later, he came soaring into the cave, holding supplies in his hands. As he came into the cave, Kai could see that he as holding a cup of water and a plate of bread and cheese. He got off and walked over quietly to her and asked softly, "Are you hungry?" Kai nodded in shock. She had never seen him this nice before. He gently propped her up against the cave wall and he fed her the food. To her surprise, the food was hot. The water in the cup was Ivey cold. He was only taking care of her do that when she was better, he could use her as his slave again. Oh well, at least she was alive.

4 Days Later...

Kai could walk and move around, but her injuries hindered her from phasing and using her powers.

She missed Johnny terribly. The four days she was injured, she only thought of him. She was sure he missed her too. That night that she went to talk to him, she meant every word she said with all the sincerity and love her body would let her.

About Thirty Minutes Later...

Noran came in and caressed her face. "How do you feel?" Her eyes popped out of her head at his concern. "I'm fine." "Good. Now, get cleaned up and change into the clothes I have laid out for you. Then, when you are ready, meet me by the river. We have work to do."

She got changed into the silk black balloon pants and a deep aquamarine tube top he had out for her. She wondered where Noran had got all these nice things. She phased and flew out to the river. "Part it." He said. She started to move the water, but she stopped when she heard the sounds of humans marching and unloading weapons. Noran flew out to the site of the noise. Kai saw Johnny immediately. He was walking with his teammates into the forest.

Noran told her, "They will try to separate me from my board. You fight some humans and I will try to destroy the weapons." Kai nodded in agreement and flew off in the direction of the noises.

The humans were easy to take out. They only screamed and shot up in the air. Kai took out a missile with a wave of water. Then, she gently swept the humans deeper into the forest.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Noran destroying the metals in the guns and mussels they had.

Kai flew deeper into the forest and she could feel him looking at her. She turned and found him sitting on a rock. "Johnny, she gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her tightly and she kissed his neck. She was happy in his arms. She smiled as she smelled the ash on Johnny's uniform. She looked up at him, and falling slowly down his flushed face were warm tears. Kai blinked and made them evaporate. He grinned brightly and she tiptoed up to kiss him. As they deepened the embrace, she winced as he touched her back. "Where I got hit." He touched it lightly, and she still flinched, but she held on to his hands.

"I love you." She murmured into his ear. "I love you." He whispered back. She heard the sound of the board coming closer. "I have to go." She surprised him and kissed him deeply. She realeased her arms from around his neck and laid her hands on his chest. She felt how muscular he really was. She released and whispered, "I love you."

By the time she got to Noran, he was waiting for her. She flew on, and they went deeper into the forest. They flew deeper into the forest. They flew towards a woman with blonde hair, Susan. She put up a field and he phased right through it. She put it down "Why are you trying to destroy our planet?" "I am not the destroyer." "Then who is?" Apperanyly, the humans had MORE missiles and shot them at the pair. Noran flew up and absorbed the missiles with his board. Kai held on for dear life.

The next thing she knew, they were falling again. Noran fell onto the floor and Kai slammed into the tree. She saw black spots and Johnny in a coconut bra and a grass skirt dancing to "I'm Sexy and I Know It." She blacked out.

Johnny POV

Kai was hanging unconscious in a tree, and the surfer was strewn across the floor. Johnny phased and flew into the tree. He was careful to not set ablaze his hands so that he could hold Kai. She felt fragile in his arms he phased back and kissed her forehead. Her eyelids began to flutter and her beautiful, blue eyes glowed faintly. She smiled. "Hi Johnny, missed me?" Johnny laughed and said, "You know it." She closed her eyes as he placed his hands on her face. "Ouch!" She cried as The General grabbed her from Johnny.

"Apprehend the criminals." Kai cried out in pain as she was passed from soldier to a rough soldier who grabbed her by the stomach. "JOHNNY!" Kai screamed as they shoved her into a truck.

Kai banged her fists against the cool, grey steel of the truck as Johnny wrestled with soldiers that were pushing him further and further away from the truck.

It drove off with Kai still inside.

**Finally, finished. **


	9. Questions

**Hay guys! I feel like I say this a lot, but, srry this is soo late! I went to Comic Con this past weekend, and I got a bunch of new ideas…. Enjoy! Read ND Review PLEEEEEEEZEEEEEEE?!**

Out the Match

Chap 9: A Kiss

Kai POV

Kai woke up inside an examining room. She looked down. Her bandages were gone, and she was wearing a tank but it was cut off at the stomach. She wore black boxers. She looked at the mark Doom had left on her. Raw flesh came up from under the scar. Ragged burn marks were traced around the edges.

Noran was on the other side of the room, secured onto the table with leather straps. The soldiers outside turned to look at Kai in her skimpy ensemble. They started to whistle catcalls and started to talk about her. They got even louder and started to laugh. She spit at them. Since they were in full uniform, they were supposed to be guarding the room. Kai's eyes caught on the canteens they had slung on their shoulders. She could feel that they were full of water, and closed her eyes in pleasure. She felt the familiar tug in her veins, willing the waters to follow her commands. She winked at them and they started to cheer until their canteens exploded, dousing each and every one of them with water.

"Attention." The wet soldiers slipped and slid into a soggy formation at the General's voice. His eyes widened as he shouted at his doused men. "What in the world happened here? Did you ladies decide to take a break and have a pool party?!" "NO SIR, NO!" The men said. The General rolled his eyes and walked towards the tables mumbling on how daft he thought this generation was.

Kai burst out into laughter at the trick she pulled on the men. General Hager stood in front of Kai and crossed his arms. "Kailea Alexandra Sanders?" "Yes." Kai said embarrassed at her full name. "I'm General Hager." "I'm aware General." Kai said pleased with herself. "Can you please tell me why I am chained down to a table, please?" "You are an enemy to the USA, and probably all of the places in the world you are destroying." "Why blame me? He's the one forcing me to do it!" she stuck her jaw out to Noran's direction. "You are one half human, and he is one-hundred percent alien. So, you get the blame." "WHAT? That makes absolutely no sense!" "It may not make sense, but it's the law." "UGH!" Kai rolled her eyes and huffed.

1 and a half hour later…

General Hager asked her the same question for the 1,000th time- Kai counted. "So you are from Australia?" "YES!" He began to scribble on a notepad. "I have 2 brothers, one older, and a younger. I have O negative blood, I am 129 pounds, and I am asthmatic!" More scribbling. 'Thank you, no more questions." With that, he got up from his chair and left the room.

Johnny POV

"I'm going crazy. I can't do this anymore. We have to go see her." "Johnny, we don't want to get into any trouble with the government, we have to stay here." "Government my foot. They could be torturing her for all we know." Johnny looked at Sue hopelessly. "Oh, alright. Benny, get the guy at the door to fall asleep or something." "Right." Ben cracked his rock knuckles. The guy at the door screamed and fell to the floor with a sickening thud. "Great. Let's Go." Sue led the group out the door.

Johnny saw her immediately. He flung open the door and rushed inside. "Johnny!" She gasped. Her blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail and locks fell wildly around her face. Her blue eyes were bright when she saw him, and she had faded dark circles under her eyes. He had to tip toe to kiss her. She laughed. "What happened? Are you okay?" "I'm fine, but I can't say the same for Noran over there. They tortured him until he passed out. They couldn't torture me because my molecular structure is too much like water. Let's get out of here." She phased and got off of the table. She grabbed Noran and slung him over her shoulder and flew out of the room.


	10. Let's all go for a Ride!

**Hey guys, it's like six in the morning here, so I'll do a short chapter before I have to go to school. READ ND REVIEW PLEEEEEZE?**

**Out the Match**

**Chap. 10: Let's All Go For a Ride. **

**Kai POV **

**She was glad to be out of the examining room. She followed Reed and Sue out to the Fantasticar. She placed Noran gently into one of the seats. "Johnny, do you and Kai feel like flying?" they both nodded yes. Johnny grabbed Kai's hand. The Fantasticar took off, just as Johnny exclaimed; "AWSOME! FLAME ON!" They both took off in flight after the flying car. **

**Reed shouted into the head piece: "Doom is headed for Southeast China! We are following him." They sped up. Kai looked over at Johnny. She could see his outline, and his eyes. But his whole body was engulfed in flames. She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, but as soon as their lips met, Johnny's flame was extinguished. He began to fall and scream, but when he realized Kai had never let him go, he smiled and said sheepishly, "Oh."Kai laughed noiselessly. **

**Their heads both snapped into position as they heard the sound of maniacal laughter. Doom was on his surfboard and was shooting into the sky. Kai suddenly felt a surge of anger through her body. She stopped mi-air and willed tidal waves to crash right by the board. He span around. "Ah, the water nymph." She scowled at him. "How's your booboo feeling sweetheart? Want a rematch?"  
**

**He shot lightning at Kai who in defense picked up a wave of water in front of her. The water lit up with electricity. She dropped the wall and flew up higher. Doom followed. She went so high; I made it hard for Doom to breathe. She willed clouds to hide her. He finally broke through the cloud cover. She pulled all the water out of a cloud and shot Doom with a blast.**

"Let's all go for a spin!" HE said once he was back down again. He created 2 whirl winds and the fantasticar spun around. Kai flew underneath and guided it away from Doom. Johnny helped Kai away from Doom. She smiled and pushed the car faster. 

**Kai heard Ben exclaim: "I am Ben Grimm, the world's greatest pilot!" Johnny laughed. "Yeah Benny, we are good." "Oh." Ben sighed in disappointment. **

**Doom gave an angry shriek. "You come here!" "It's time to split up!" the car separated into three and the n flew in different directions. Noran looked down at Kai and grinned. Her eyebrows knit together and she phased and dove into the water. Johnny hovered over the water so he wouldn't get wet. "What's wrong there, fishy?" She smiled faintly, and said "He always acts like he cares, and then he changes in the blink of an eye. Look at me, Johnny- I'm, covered in scars!" Johnny reluctantly dipped into the water and grabbed Kai by the waist. "Don't frown; it makes your forehead look funny. She kissed him and he smiled. She pulled them under, and she started to breathe. Johnny pulled apart and said "How are you doing that?" he looked surprised and covered his mouth. Kai giggled. "As long as you are around me, you will be able to breathe." They kissed again and swam to the shore line holding hands. **

**THE END! Aww, now I gotta go to school. **


	11. The End?

**Hay guys, here's the next chapter, almost finished with my story! Read and Review Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeze?**

Out the Match

Chapt. 10 : The End?

Johnny POV

Kai and Johnny flew to the site of Sue's crash. She had Noran in her car. The 3 pods had all crashed and Kai and Johnny foud Sue's in the asphalt. Noran had gotten out of the pod to look into the the dark sky. Kai tugged gently on Johnny's arm and pointed at Doom. He formed a spear and aimed at Noran. Sue cried out, "NO!" and ran in front of him.

Sue POV

The spear seemed to move in slow motion. She told hersrlg to move, but she couldn't, her feet were glued to the pavement. She put up a force field and seemed to be working, but the spear passed through the shield.

The plunge wasn't as bad as the pain that came after. It was quick and Susan fell to the ground, out of breath and choking. It hit her in the wind pipe. Hard. She heard Reed call out her name and saw the streaks Johnny had left in the street from his fire. She heard Ben's heavy footsteps behind her head.

Her whole family was all here. She looked at Kai, the only girl that Johnny really loved. She was lucky. Johnny was going to be the best. She would be part of the family as well. She wished she had known her better. They would have been the best of friends.

The spear disintergrated in her chest. She gasped for air, only receiving small amounts. "Guys," She choked out. "Don't cry, it will turn out just fine, you'll see." She wiped off tears from Reed's face. He was a good, hardworking man. Sue was glad she belonged to him. she would miss him so much.

She looked at Ben, Alicia and him were going to have a happy, long life together. She was going to miss them too. She held is huge hand.

She looked over at Johnny, crying herself. Their parents died when he was just 8. Sue had taken care of him since then, she loved him more than any thing in the world.

She looked over at Kai. Johnny was already 20, but he wasn't completely grown up. She was going to leave Johnny in good hands. With Kai. The knew woman in his life who would love him till they died.

She smiled one last time, and she knew it was ending. "I love you all." Was all she could whisper until she fell into the cool, quiet darkness.

**Kinda depressing, I know. Don't forget to leave a comment. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	12. New Beginnings

**Hay guys! IM Super happy that my electricity is still on, I can write! Enjoy! READ ND REVIEW!**

**Out the Match**

**Chapt. 12- New Beginnings**

**Johnny POV **

Johnny fell to his knees. "NO!" He screamed. "You can't give up on me like this! You can't go…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Her lips were blue. Her usual smiling face was set in a frown. Her bright, clear blue eyes were closed. He turned to Kai tearing up. Her face was set in mixture of horror, shame, regret and sorrow.

Johnny knew what she was thinking about. The bully she had killed. Johnny got up and wrapped her in a hug. "You can't leave me Suzie." He cried into her beach blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She smelled of the sea. Her blonde hair reminded him of Sue. Instinctively, her hands wrapped around him tightly."Shhhh" She whispered gently, rocking him gently in her arms.

Sue was gone. His sister who had been like his mother for those 12 years. She had been his rock, his anchor. She had loved him when no one else would. When he tried to think of his mother, the only face that would appear in his mind was Sue's.

Kai suddenly let go and softly wiped Johnny's face with her small hands. "this shouldn't have happened at all. Sue's death will be avenged. I promise you that." She kissed his lips gently. "I love you." She phased and flew off.

Kai POV

She was furious. Sue shouldn't have shielded Noran. If she didn't, he would be dead, and Kai would be free from him.

She was going after Doom. She was going to kill him. Sue didn't have to die.

She saw the gleam on the surfboard. He was riding away from the storm. Kai stopped mid-flight and closed her eyes. She felt the tug of the water in her veins. The tides were singing their song as she submerged into the sea.

She opened her eyes under water. She was so mad; she had no control of herself. She was angry at Doom for killing Sue, for making Johnny sad. She felt it rolling behind her. She opened her hands and stretched out her arms.

The tidal wave hit her back hard. She flew out of the water and surfed on the water like she used to do on her board back home. The wave chased after Doom who didn't seem to notice that he was about to be drowned.

"For Sue." She whispered.

She hit him hard. She could tell by the way his body went flying off of the board. She smirked and took his place. She knew now how Noran felt-empowered. She willed the water to spit him out and fly towards her. His neck got caught in her hand. She squeezed tighter. "You monster." She said surprising herself. "You deserve to die." His response was his choking. "And by the way," She said pointing him toward the shore lined with rocks. "It's Water Witch." She dropped him into the waves that crashed violently against the jagged rocks.

**WHOOOOO! GIRL POWER! That last paragraph was a little violent. Srry. Hope you liked it. Be safe during Sandy guys! READ ND REVIEW! **


	13. The Fallout

**Hey Guys, I'm almost finished with the story! READ ND REVIEW!**

Out the Match

Chap 13: The Fallout

Kai POV

Doom was dead. She killed him herself. But Sue was still dead. She flew back to the Fantastic 3 who was huddled around Sue's crumpled body. She was lifeless.

Reed was hunched over her nonmoving body. Ben was in a state of disbelief. Johnny, unable to cry any longer, stood about 3 yards away from the body and stared up into the cloudy sky.

Everyone looked up as Noran glided closely towards Sue. The 3 tensed as he got closer to her and stretched his hand towards Sue.

His face seemed to convey the message that he was pulling on something. Parts of his body began to fade to grey. Suddenly, with a gasp, Sue's eyes flew open with a jolt. Noran whispered to Reed-"Tell her I said thank you, and that we do have a choice." He flew off into the sky.

Kai gasped as if she had just been shot. Johnny sped over to her side. "What's wrong?" "He let me go! I don't belong to him anymore!" she felt as if the world was lifted off of he shoulders. She felt strong. She could speak! She could talk as the Water Witch!

"You can talk?" he exclaimed. Kai leaped into his arms as she screamed, "I CAN TALK!"  
"I'll be right back!" Johnny said and zoomed off after Noran.

Johnny POV

Johnny flew out towards Noran. He got up to his board and pushed "I thought you would need some help," he let go and said "oh..."

Up ahead, was a clump of clouds and in the middle- the clouds were a bright red. It looked like the mouth of a monster.

Johnny willed himself to fall back to the ground, next to Kai. She smiled but he saw the nervousness in her blue eyes. He reached down for her hands. He pulled them up to his face. They were trembling terribly. He kissed them softly. "Nothing will happen to you, I'll make sure of it." She shook her head. "Even though I hate him, I'm afraid that it will kill him." Johnny was amazed at how compassionate she was being to the alien that ruined her whole life.

He pulled her in close in a warm embrace. She was breathing quickly and her heart was beating fast.

Then the sky began to glow and the cloud erupted into nothing. Every one blinked and then cheered. Johnny smiled and then looked at Kai who wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry." Johnny said awkwardly. "I don't miss him; it just feels like a piece of me is gone." Johnny held her tighter.

The rest of the FF was sharing hugs. "Go. And talk to them." Johnny ran over to Sue and squeezed her as hard as he could. "Goodness, Johnny, don't die- it knocks the energy right out of you!" They both laughed as hugged again. Johnny had his sister back.

**One more chapter to go! READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Happy Endings

Hay Guys! I'm crying- This is the last chapter! Enjoy it while you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fantastic Four except for my own creation, Kai Sanders. I don't own the Hemsworths either. I wish I did though, what a shame.

Out the Match

Chap. 13: Happy Endings

Kai POV

Kai walked down the aisle and stood on the left side of the altar, facing the groom. She was over joyed and couldn't stop smiling. Then, Sue came down the aisle with Johnny on the cheek and grabbed Reed's hand. She was beautiful.

They said their vows and put their rings on. Then the priest said; "Mr. Richards, you may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as they cut their cake and Johnny held Kai's hand. "Are you crying Johnny?" "NO! I just... I just have something in my eyes." Kai giggled and kissed Johnny on the cheek.

Johnny asked Kai to dance and about 5 minutes into it, a man with a deep voice and Australian accent asked, "May _we_ cut in?" Johnny turned around and gasped. Two large men in fancy tuxedoes with blonde hair and blue eyes resembling Kai's were standing there. "CHRIS, LIAM!?" Kai shouted as she hugged them tightly. Johnny gasped as Kai hugged the two men. "These are my brothers."

"YOUR BROTHERS ARE THE HEMSWORTHS?!" "My half-brothers, actually." She smiled quite largely. "Really? Well, in that case," Johnny started seriously. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?!" The 3 siblings stared at him in disbelief. "I mean, for my sister of course." He said smoothing out his hair and clearing his throat. He smiled in embarrassment.

Then Liam began to laugh. "I wish I had Captain America and Thor's autographs." He said sighing. Everyone burst out into laughter. "Still a little boy, I see." Kai said ruffling up his hair. "So this is your little brother, right?" Johnny said, looking at Liam's size. "Yeah," Kai said kissing his cheek. "You sure?"

"How did you two find me?" Kai asked holding both of her brothers' hands. "We heard on the news about what happened in China." Chris started. Liam continued. "We saw you on the news K." they both said the ending part. "So I looked up the location of the Fantastic Four Headquarters, and came here." They finished looking annoyed at each other.

Johnny snapped a photo on his phone of the reunited family. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" "Alright." They said together. They walked away hitting each other in the biceps. She hugged Johnny tightly. _How did I ever live without Johnny in my life? _Kai thought. She laid her head gently on Johnny's chest. "Darling, do you think we will forever?" "Kai," Johnny said stroking her long, silky hair. "I promise you, we will be together until we draw our last breath- together. He kissed her gently, and slid a diamond ring on her finger.

THE END!


End file.
